


Однострочники про Оберштайна и Фернера

by Morgul



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgul/pseuds/Morgul





	Однострочники про Оберштайна и Фернера

**Райнхард/Оберштайн, свадьба Райнхарда и Оберштайна во вселенной Такаразуки (с танцами, песнями и блестками)**

Сцена изображает имперское адмиралтейство в праздничном убранстве. В центре сцены Райнхард и Оберштайн. По краям от них Хильда и Кирхайс. На заднем плане выстроились адмиралы.  
 **Оберштайн.** (Падает на колено перед Райнхардом.) Отдай же сердце мне свое, о Лоэнграмм!  
 **Кирхайс.** Дурного насоветует он вам!  
 **Оберштайн.** (Подтягивая Райнхарда к себе за плащ.) Могу корону я для вас добыть!  
 **Хильда.** Обманет, дав планету разбомбить.  
 **Оберштайн.** (Хватая Райнхарда за руку.) Коль будет надо - я за вас умру!  
 **Адмиралы.** (Хором.) Его интриги нам не по нутру.  
 **Райнхард.** (Протягивает Оберштайну вторую руку.) Я верю, Пауль, в преданность твою.  
Тебе охотно руку отдаю.  
 **Райнхард и Оберштайн.** (Поют обнявшись.) Друг друга мы навеки обрели.  
 **Кирхайс и Хильда.** (Дуэтом.) Райнхарто-сама, как же вы могли?!  
Оберштайн взваливает Райнхарда на плечо, ярко сверкает коварным зеленым искусственным глазом и уносит Райнхарда за сцену.  
 **Кирхайс и Хильда.** (Дуэтом.) Увы, потерян Лоэнграмм для нас.  
 **Биттенфельд.** (С заднего плана.) Подбить бы этот электронный глаз!  
 **Миттермайер и Ройенталь.** Цензурно дальше нам не рассказать.  
 **Все.** (Хором.) И остается только танцевать.  
Звучит музыка из оперетты "Летучая мышь". Адмиралы, Хильда и Кирхайс отчаянно танцуют кан-кан и поют: "За что, за что, о, Боже мой? За что, за что, о, Боже мой?!.."

 

**Фернер / ( | ) Оберштайн. У Оберштайна проблемы со сном, в инспекционной поездке по заштатным планетам (не на корабле, т.е. капсула быстрого сна отсутствует) у него заканчивается снотворное. Попытки Фернера спеть колыбельную**

\- Баю-баюшки-баю…  
\- Фернер, исполнение колыбельных не входит в ваши должностные обязанности.  
\- Это считается одним из старейших средств от бессонницы. Разрешите продолжить? …Не ложися на краю.  
\- Кстати, раз уж вы здесь, составьте к завтрашнему дню рапорт о состоянии наших приграничных частей.  
\- Придет серенький волчок.  
\- И перенесите совещание с гросс-адмиралом Миттермайером на четырнадцатое число.  
\- Нет, эта, кажется, не годится. Сейчас попробую другую. Спи, моя радость, усни.  
\- Это, безусловно, очень любезно с вашей стороны, но вам не обязательно меня так называть.  
\- В доме погасли огни.  
\- А также, Фернер, нужно провести инспекцию по энергетической безопасности наших войск.  
\- Дверь ни одна не скрипит.  
\- И по техническому состоянию.  
\- Мышка за печкою спит.  
\- Кроме того, я жду сводку о наблюдении за остатками влиятельных аристократических семейств.  
\- Рыбки уснули в пруду.  
\- Поступила заявка на покупку новых двигателей для флота Айзенаха. Проверьте целесообразность.  
\- Птички уснули в саду.  
\- Гросс-адмирал Ройенталь прислал свои поправки к нашей последней инструкции.  
\- Это гросс-адмирал Ройенталь – птичка?!  
\- Хищная. Что там у вас еще на повестке?  
\- Господин министр. Давайте, я вас лучше покачаю.  
\- Кровать привинчена.  
\- Тогда поглажу по голове.  
\- Вот это точно в ваши обязанности не входит!  
\- Это старинное проверенное средство. Разрешите приступить?

 

**Фернер/ (I) Оберштайн "Ну я же лучше собаки!"**

\- Фернер, не ревите!  
\- Я не реву.  
\- А кто тогда ревет? Может я? И я вам уже говорил - не носите мне плюшек. Мне их все равно нельзя. Вы бы еще варенье принесли, или торт.  
\- Я принес вам отчет.  
\- Оставьте его здесь, я непременно ознакомлюсь. Хочу быть уверен, что вы справитесь, если я все-таки умру.  
\- Вы не можете умереть! - не сдержался Фернер, - Вы же мужчина в самом расцвете сил!  
Оберштайн пропустил это пылкое заявление мимо ушей.  
\- В любом случае, завтра я жду обзор внешнеполитических событий с вашими комментариями, отчет о состоянии флотов и наземных сил, также, с вашими предложениями. И не забудьте про собаку! Я еще очень не скоро покину госпиталь, так что, раз вы взялись, позаботьтесь о ней как следует.  
\- Непременно.  
Фернер коротко поклонился и направился к двери, с тихим вздохом пробормотав себе под нос: "Но ведь я же лучше собаки!"  
\- Лучше, лучше, - подумал Оберштайн, закрывая глаза, дабы не видеть осточертевшую капельницу. Все-таки его пока совершенно выматывали даже короткие деловые визиты Фернера.  
\- Лучший в мире заместитель, с мотором в... комплектации. Прилипчивый, но симпатичный.

 

**Фернер/Оберштайн, благодаря случайности Оберштайн, который хоть и был серьезно ранен, выжил, но по политическим соображениям счел за лучшее инсценировать свою смерть для всех. Через некоторое время Фернер все же его находит. События с точки зрения Фернера.**

День выдался таким промозглым, что трудно было поверить, что лето в самом разгаре. С утра дул пронизывающий ветер, а теперь еще и начал моросить дождь. Плечи и рукава мундира промокли и холодные капли потекли по спине, однако Фернер боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не привлечь внимание человека, который чуть склонив голову, стоял у строгого мраморного надгробья. У Фернера защекотало в носу и он изо всех сил зажал его озябшими пальцами. Казалось, стоит ему выдать свое присутствие и тот человек немедленно исчезнет, растворится в сером дожде, и неизвестно, удастся ли снова его разыскать.  
\- Да чихайте уже, Фернер. - вдруг сказал он не оборачиваясь, - Насколько я могу судить, вы не несете здесь почетный караул.  
Фернер придумал пятьдесят семь вариантов того, что он скажет своему бывшему шефу, когда наконец его найдет, но сейчас все задуманное вылетело из головы, и он не к месту ляпнул:  
\- Неужели вы пришли проверить, как проходят торжественные церемонии по поводу годовщины собственной смерти?  
Оберштайн равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Не имеет значения как содержится могила бывшего военного министра Оберштайна. Хотя я слегка удивлен, что флот-адмирал Биттенфельд не ходит на нее плясать.  
Фернер открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не нашелся что сказать.  
\- Впрочем, как я вижу, и вы не с цветами сюда пришли.  
\- Нет, - ответил Фернер, - я пришел с бутылкой неплохого красного вина, чтобы было чем согреться. День холодный и можно простудиться.  
И собравшись с духом он решительно взял бывшего шефа за руку.


End file.
